


peace and purpose

by luminarium



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, F/M, Fix-It, I'm still so salty and angry, Post-Canon Fix-It, Redeemed Ben Solo, god bless fanfiction, had to humbly chip in, i love Ben Solo with all my heart, raiting will go up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21896710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminarium/pseuds/luminarium
Summary: *DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN TROS. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!*Together, they can do anything.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	peace and purpose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's not giving up ever.

The pain was so acute he thought he might scream, but no noise came out of his lips. He was at the very bottom of the deepest pit in a land so barren that it made his insides churn. Groaning, he tried to sit up and looked up with difficulty, sore to the bone. 

Up there, impossibly up he felt her struggling, the light in her flickering with pain, anger, but also determination. His chest swelled and, even though breathing was a painful business, he huffed and braced himself for what was to come. 

His fingers grasped at the cold stone with a stubbornness that shook him to his very core. In another time, he said she would not be alone and he would make good on his word, even if now his legs couldn’t support him properly and his hands bled and stung. No matter how many times he fell, Ben Solo would rise, rise, and rise again, for both their sakes, with all the strength he could muster. 

And so he did. 

* * *

So this was death. Slipping away into a restless slumber. The cold suddenly struck her and her knees hit the ground as she collapsed, drained and tired. 

Ben was nowhere to be seen, to be felt. The agony was deep but the life leaving her body prevented her from crying. Darkness took her away and her last feeling was how damp everything felt, how cold and how utterly empty she felt during these last few seconds of life. 

Her lifeless form soon joined the bitter ruins of the Sith Temple and for a while nothing moved.

The only thing that broke the deafening silence were the grunts of an exhausted man in the distance who would simply _not let it rest_. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen TROS twice now and, even though I feel disappointed with how Ben and Rey were treated (among many other things), I really think this is our playground now. We got Ben Solo for a short period of time on screen but the legacy is neverending. We will write on, make art out of this mess. I'll never tire of giving him and Rey all they deserved and looked for in the first place: a belonging, a family, fulfillment, peace with each other. It's the best homage to Adam's and Daisy's performance in the ST I can muster. 
> 
> I've been reading great stuff (meta/fanfiction) over the years, and especially some pretty amazing things that are already out there after the latest movie. I will always be baffled by the sheer creativity, talent and empathy you all have. Our best version is when we find ways of protecting what we love. Thank you all for sharing, always <3


End file.
